Until Dawn Remix (Syoc)
by shayvion
Summary: Syoc for the game Until Dawn. Enjoy the story of a group of teens trying to survive the night. Will they kill each other or fall in love. Find out who has your back and is your true friend. Do you have what it takes to survive the night?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Until Dawn. The form is on my profile. I Just put down a little something to get this thing started. Hope you enjoy**.

* * *

Rue brushed one of her curly locks behind her ear after pulling her grey knitted hat over her head. Quickly pulling her matching grey scarf around her neck and a little over her mouth. The bus ride was long but it was better then her driving all the way out here with the black ice that could be on the road. When the Washingtons gate came into view she zipped up her black and white Nike bomber jacket up against her matching Nike leggings. Black nonslip snow boots with fur was a must for going to the mountains. Standing at 5'5 with tanned skin freckles covering her face giving her an innocent look. Light brown eyes long lashes with pouty lips she covered with gloss.

Rue slung her backpack over her shoulder dragging her suitcase across the icy ground. Packing this much for a get together was a mistake. All of this extra weight going up a hill alone was a pretty dumb idea. Who knows whats hiding in the shadows in the creepy woods anything could jump out. She stared at the Washington gate thinking back to her last time here quickly shaking her head moving up the icy path. It would be a lie if she said she wasn't excited to see all of her friends again.

She spent too long ignoring most of the group. Hannah, Beth, and Sam were her best friends and now that Hannah and Beth were missing it was like a hole replaced them. Sam was always there for her so they grew closer all they had was each other. But still one whole year of giving most of the group dirty looks except for Sam, Ashley, and Chris. After finding out what happened while she was asleep pissed her off. Who knows how its gonna be with the rest of the girls. Emily never liked her cause she was with Mike before her so of course, Jess hated her too.

She didn't know why her and Mike's relationship was such a problem for Em it was in the past why couldn't they understand that. So what if she was his first real girlfriend Mike was a huge flirt and that was why they broke up in the first place. Especially catching him and Emily making out at a party. Let's just say Rue has a bit of a temper when someone tries to play her. But Emily deserved a little hair pulling and a black eye I mean they were still together at the time.

Now Rue would be a liar if she said she didn't still have feelings for Mike but with all the crazy shit that comes with the guy shes a bit hesitant of initiating anything. Rue spent most of the year crying about Hannah and Beth going missing even wishing it was a crazy dream that she has woken up from. She still has hope to see them someday.

 **"I can't believe it one year since Hannah and Beth went missing."** She said out loud to herself starting her journey up the mountain.

* * *

I will only except oc's if you PM me.

Rue face claim is **Aiyana lewis**


	2. I remember last year

I DONT OWN UNTIL DAWN.

I wanted to thank everyone who submitted an OC so far. I love each and every one of them so far and have a lot of plans and ideas for each character. I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you have any ideas for your character or change your mind about something just pm me. Still accepting oc.

* * *

When the group gathered up on the mountaintop in front of the Washingtons mini mansion winter home. It was beautiful and huge like everything else the Washingtons owned showing off all their wealth. It still looked the same as the last time most of the group was together. Only a couple of people was waiting at the front door of the house. Ashley, Josh, Sam, Mike, and Simon hanging near the front door. Claire stood off to the side of Sam shivering a little from standing in one place for a while. Leaning against the side of the building is Matt and Jacob catching up with each other a little.

Jacob Valenza was a pretty tall guy standing at 5'11. Icy blue eyes and dirty blonde her his skin lightly tanned he got from his Italian side. An average haircut keeping his hair out of the way. Wearing a white long sleeved shirt a black fur-lined coat with a dark red scarf. Black fingerless gloves with black jeans and dark brown boots.

Simon Clark had been friends with the Washingtons since he was a child. This house was like a second home to him. Simon was 5'11 with a slender skinny build. Pale white skin with blue eyes. Simon wore a black winter coat with grey jeans and brown snow boots. He missed most of the stuff that happened last year and came back to be there for his friends.

Clarice Nash or Claire as her friends call her was a very tall girl standing at 5'9 she had to lean down avoiding the roof of the door on the bus as she got out. Thin gangly build with a pale almost grey skin that catches a lot of peoples attention. Her face littered in dark freckles downturned dark blue eyes hidden behind her thick-rimmed glasses. Claire's long black hair draped just above her chest covering her olive green fur-lined coat. The sleeves of her beige sweater peeked out of the arms protecting her hands with black skinny jeans and calf-high boots finishing her look off.

Claire, Ashley, and Sam spent a little time chatting and even making a few jokes while the guys worked on opening the door. Simon was busy helping Chris climb through one of the windows on the side of the house.

 **"Chris you're sure you don't need any help?"** Simon asked from the window next to Josh.

 **"Yeah I'm good I can do this man "** Chris said walking off further in the dark house.

 _ **A Little further down the mountain**_

 **"Wow didn't expect to run into you so soon, you look nice Rue."**

Mike said to the smaller girl. Rubbing the back of his head in nervousness. The last time he saw her was in class giving him one of the darkest death glares he ever got from a girl.

RJ turned around arching her eyebrow putting her hand on her hip. She rolled her eyes and began to click her tongue in annoyance. She was hoping she could catch up with the rest of the group and avoid this awkwardness. She sighed an just gave in like she always does.

 **"Mike lets get this out of the way now."** Rue parked her suitcase in the snow. Biting her lip waiting for him.

 **"I was just saying hey its been almost a whole year since we talked I miss you. I miss our relationship I miss us being best friends."** Mike said slowly walking up to her placing his hands on her shoulder.

Rue shrugged gently taking his hands off of her shoulders. **"Stop Mike I don't want your little girlfriend thinking I'm trying to get back with you."** She pointed her finger and poked him in the chest. **"You were the one who fucked up our relationship cheating on me with Em."** She poked his chest again pushing him back more. **"You were the one who went along with that dumb prank knowing that Hannah had a huge crush on you."** She took both of her hands and pushed him back into the snow. **"And you need to work hard to get my friendship back that is if you even can."**

 **"Ohh hey, am I interrupt something."**

Said a 6'0 foot well toned brown-skinned man. His hair was a classic high top fade. Dark brown eyes with a well-trimmed mustache and beard. Wearing a long white coat that reached his ankles a black hoodie peeked out a little with black skinny jeans. He had two tiny loop earrings on each ear. White timberland boots that matched his coat.

 **"Nope your perfect Ty, can you help me with my bag"** RJ said walking over to him grabbing his arm. "Catch me up on Mia and you Superstar."She teased looking up at Ty. Ty looked back at Mike who was knocking the snow off his pants. He chuckled picking up her suitcase ignoring what just happened.

 **"OK"**

As the two got further up the mountain the talked about how life has been for them. Ty talked about college and his little girl even how he's surprised about being invited since Beth went missing. Rue told him about school how she's been and she even told him her secret hobby of free running.

 **"What was that back there?"**

 **"Mike being Mike"** Rue sighed and rolled her eyes. **"He has been DMing me non stop for about four months straight."**

 **"So"** Ty said bumping her to keep going.

 **"So he's dating Jess now. And I have to find out from her today like out of nowhere."** RJ laughs and looks up at Ty. **"I mean It was never gonna be anything romantic it's just how can I start being your friend again when you don't tell me stuff like that."**

 **"Maybe he's still hoping to get back with you or still in that playboy phase."**

 **"I can't say Mike and I are even close anymore especially since he's dating Jess. I can't stand her"**

Unknown to the two a dark figure watches them from the shadow of a tree watching their every move.

 **"Do you even remember what happened last year?"**

 _ **One Year Ago**_

Rue sat on the edge of Hannah's bed getting ready for the party. Holding her compact mirror in one hand applying the finishing touches to her makeup. Next to her was Hannah and Sam chatting with Claire about Mike

 **"Do you think he will notice me in this top"** Hannah said as she flattens her blouse. **"It took forever to find the perfect one"**

 **"He would be crazy not to, you look great Hannah, he would have to be blind not to notice you."** Sam said trying to cheer up her friend.

 **"Rue I know Mikes your ex but are you alright with me you know liking him."** Hannah fidgets with her hands picking at an invisible piece of string.

All eyes turned the to RJ who was applying some lip gloss even Beth was looking up from her cell phone.

 **"Han he's my ex for a reason he a dick."** Watching Hannah's face drop she continued. **"But I rather you date him instead of that skank Em. I just think you're too good for him."** Claire and Beth nodded in agreement.

 **"I agree plus he's dating Emily Hannah just be careful. "** Claire said trying to help.

 **"She who shall not be named!"** RJ shouted standing up and tackling Hannah to the bed tickling her.

 **"You're worried about Mike my minds more on Ty"** Beth said putting her hat on. **"We're just getting cool again and I don't want to mess it up"**

 **"Don't he have a kid now?"** Clair asked from her spot playing with her long dark hair.

 **"Yeah her names Mia I'm pass that were good friends again so I just want to have fun tonight like we used to."** Beth smiled a little turning to the group.

 **"Come on guys lets not talk about this we should be out having fun with the others"** Sam said as she walked out of the room.

 **"RJ don't get too drunk Em might try to get revenge on you"** Clair said standing up following Sam out of the room.

 **"Come on let's get some of those Jello shots we made earlier."**

 _ **With the guys in the kitchen**_

Josh walks in with two bottles of Vodka making his way to the beer pong table with Chris and Jacob. They were having a quick match between Matt and Mike. Ty was busy mixing drinks in the kitchen where Emily and Jessica were hovering over a piece of paper talking to themselves.

 **"So ready to confess to Beth man?"** Chris ask while Matt blew his shot. **"Don't worry I got your back"**

 **"I know I just don't think right now the right time."** Jacob passed the ping pong ball back in forth in his hand aimed then tossed the ball straight into the red solo cup across him.

 **"Sucks that Simon broke his leg and had to leave early,"** Chris said missing his last shot. Jacob laughed walking over to Matt who was checking out Emily.

 **"You know I do know what you see in her."** Jacob lowered his voice so only Matt could hear.

 **"Who?"** Matt tried playing it off as if he was looking at Jessica.

 **"Emily"** Jacob nudged him with his elbow. **"You're a nice guy and she's such a bitch. I can't stand her."**

Matt rolled his eyes. **"She's just passionate and knows what she wants"**

 _ **Later on**_

The party was slowing down for the evening everyone was doing their own thing. Clair was holding a bottle of vodka to her chest nodding off in a chair. Next, to her was Chris and Josh passed out around a bunch of empty bottles. Jacob was downing a few beers in the corner of the room. Ty, Beth, and Rue chilled in the kitchen talking an eating snacks. Hannah was nowhere to be found and neither could most of the rest of the group.

 **"Hey has anyone seen Hannah?"** Sam said peeking into the room.

 **"Nope"** A few people said who noticed her even talking or just ignored her.

 **"No, but I can help you look for her"** Jacob said as he got up from his spot in the corner. The duo left out of the room searching upstairs for Hannah. A few minutes pass footsteps pounding downstairs and a door opening. For the people in the kitchen, all they saw was a black figure passing by the window.

 **"Guys there's someone outside!"** Beth rushed to the front door to tell the others. **"What the hell?"**

Everyone was standing at the wide open front door. Making there way outside looking around a little. Beth grabbed her coat following them. Ty followed right behind her with a tipsy Rue.

 **"yeah, why are we guoing outside?"** Rue slurred a bit leaning in the doorway.

 **"Whats going on? Where's my sister going?"** Beth asked pulling her coat on.

 **"Ugh, it's fine... She just can't take a joke."** Jess said trying to downplay it.

 **"It was just a prank, Han!"** Emily shouted out towards the woods.

 **"What did you do?"** Beth questioned getting worried for her sister.

 **"We were just messing around Beth"** Mike said trying to calm her.

 **"What did you do?"** Jacob stood in front of Mike. **"What did you do to make her run off in the middle of the night?"**

 **"You guys are Jerks!"** Beth shouted running off into the darkness searching for her sister. Ty and Jacob went to follow after her but Sam stopped them.

 **"Wait, guys, we need to get our coats and flashlights"**

* * *

 **What would you like to see happen in the story?**

 **Who do you think will be the first to die/hurt?**


	3. Sht hit the fan

I Dont own Until Dawn. I had a lot of fun with this chapter looking forward to the next one.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the main hall of the house. Circling around Matt, Mike, Jess, and Emily having a shouting match. Not even ten minutes and these girls are going for each other's necks. Not to mention Matt freaking out about Emily. Matt just said it was a misunderstanding want to move on from the fight. When Jess and Emily broke out in an argument of there own.

 **"Here we go."** Claire said under her breath walking over to the stairs to sit.

 **"Who would have guessed two people who screwed the same guy starts fighting. In front of everyone."** Rue said to Simon

 **"What did you say, bitch?!"** Jess said turning towards Rue.

 **"Mind your damn business Rue unless you want to get your ass beat too."**

 **"Look its not even that serious guys"** Matt put his arm over Em's shoulder. **"She's just making a joke."**

 **"Well if Jess wasn't such a bitch she could handle a joke"** Em rolled her eyes.

 **"Jess your starting to sound very insecure with your relationship."** Jacob snicked between Chris and Josh. **"Not a good look."**

 **"Excuse you I know your not talking to me."** Rue squared her shoulders looking Jess directly in the eyes. **"I'm gonna warn you now if you are talking to me. I will give you more than a black eye this time."**

 **"Oh and Jess I am not above dragging you across this room by your pigtail like the trash you are."** Rue tilted her head to the side. Em may not have liked Em a much as she used before she and Mike broke up the did mend the friendship. She still had bad times with her but they were still friends when she found out what really went down with her and Mike. Let's just say that Mike lied to Em told her that the broke up a month before the hookup.

 **"Come on girls calm down we don't have to start out the trip like this. "** Chris said trying to calm de-escalate the situation,

Rue went to turn around to go upstairs and pick a room when Jessica grabbed her by her hair. That's when all hell broke loose. Mike and Ty tried to pull the girls apart. Jess let go of her hair and that was her second mistake. When Rue final got a chance to turn around she threw three punches all aimed at Jess's face. One hit her in the eye and two at her nose causing it to leak.

 **"You sneak attack me, Bitch."** Rue said kicking her one last time before she got pulled off by Mike who let Jess punch her in the stomach. When that happened Ty and Jacob stepped in one punched Mike when the other tackled him to the ground.

 **"What the hell is wrong with you?"** Jacob said tightening his grip on Mike. **"Why would you hold a girl like that to get punched by your girlfriend."** Jacob punched him in his side a few times. Chris and Josh pulled him off.

 **"Guys stop this is getting out of hand."** Sam said holding her hands up.

 **"Yeah, Sam's right we came here for Josh."** Simon backed her up.

 **"I think we should all calm down and meet back up in an hour or something,"** Claire said holding her back close to her.

 **"STOP IT! This is not why we came up here this isn't helping"** Josh raised his hands in frustration. **"If we can't get along for ten minutes then maybe we need a little break, right?"**

 **"Mike why don't you check out the guest cabin. The one I told you about."**

The Three walked outside leaving the rest of the group alone. Em and Matt decided to go back down the mountain to the cable car to search for one of her missing bags. Claire went upstairs to unpack some of her stuff. Sam wondered around the room talking to Simon and Ashley. Ty carried an angry Rue upstairs to cool off and Jacob helped Chris with starting the fire in the fireplace.

 _ **Upstairs**_

 **"Rj calm down"** Ty said carrying her over his shoulder to one of the random guest rooms the Washingtons have. She was still squirming in his grip trying to get loose and hit Jess again. One thing she didn't expect was Ty to have such a tight grip on her. He expertly opened a door with one hand closing it with the back of his foot. Gently tossing her on to the bed.

 **"What the Hell Ty."** Rue snapped trying to sit up on the bed.

 **"Don't let them get to you."**

 **"How can't I "** Rue crossed her hands against her chest. **"You know everyone down there was happy I did they been waiting forever."**

 **"Yeah, I admit they deserved it But you're better than that."**

 **"Every time I look at Em and Jess I think of Hannah and Beth."** RJ looks away staring at something in the room trying to hold in her tears.

 **"I can't stand those bitches too they caused this and want to play it off like it was a prank. They can't take a joke"**

 **"I'm not gonna lie I wanted to hit Mike some more."** Ty sat down next to her. Opening his bag pulling out a bottle of grey goose. **"How about we sit back drink a little vodka and relax a little let everything calm down."**

Rue shakes her head smirking back at Ty. She took the bottle from him opening it taking a swig of it. Passing it back to Ty. **"You know I'm not a lightweight anymore."**

 _ **Back Downstairs**_

 **"Well, that happened"** Simon said slinging his bag over his shoulder. **"Josh I'm gonna take my stuff to my room who am I rooming with?"**

 **"Oh you're with Jacob"**

 **"Its dark as fuck down here."** Jacob said following Simon around the house. The house covered in an eerie darkness. Simon walked ahead opening a random door. He rummaged around a little pulling out a flashlight.

 **"This will help us a little."** The walk to the room talking and making jokes about each other. Enjoying each others company even bringing up funny times they had hanging out with Chris one of there closest friends. Simon asked about what happened at the party for him last year. Jacob caught him up with what happened to him that night. Like how most of the group was drunk or hanging out doing their own thing and how the other half pulled a crappy prank on Hannah. He said he missed most of it because he was helping Sam search for Hannah.

 **"What I regret the most was not chasing them."** Jacob held his head down low. **"I should have followed them and brought them back to the house."**

 **"You didn't know they were going to go missing,"** Simon said tossing his bag on the floor. **"I wish I didn't get hurt I would have been there. Maybe things would have been different. "**

 **"I know man I beat myself up every time I think about it."** Jacob said opening his bag pulling out his headphones.

* * *

 _ **UPSTAIRS 20 MINUTES AGO Claire**_

Claire went to her shared room with Sam putting away her clothes and getting a little more comfortable when she heard a little tapping noise. She looks up surprise looking around her looking for the source of the noise. It stops for a few seconds and Claire shakes her head and continues to look through her bag. Not even two seconds pass the noise starts up once again.

Claire gives up messing with her bag and starts walking across the room where the noise gets a little louder with each step. Claire walks to the window getting ready to touch the window and look out when she gets called by Jacob. Who stood in the doorway for a split second he saw something dark pass by her window.

 **"You see that"** Jacob squinted he eyes scanning the woods for something.

 **"What?"** Claire said fidgeting with her hair.

 **"Something just went past your window."** Jacob walked to the window and both looked out nothing but snow. **" ugh just ignore it are you hungry were thinking about fixing something to eat "**

 **"I'll be down when I'm done"** Claire said as Jacob left out of the room to get some food started Claire looked back out the window again and something caught her eye. Something was shining out in the snow out of place. Claire decided she had to find out what it was she rushed downstairs ignoring everything that was going on in the lodge. She opened the side door gently closing it behind her. Puffs of air came out of her mouth with each step she took getting closer to the spot she thought she saw from her room.

On the ground was a cell phone illuminating the snow. She crouched down picking it up. Brushing off a small amount of snow on the cover of the screen. A picture of Jess and Mike smiled back at Claire.

 **"What the fuck."** Claire said out loud to herself looking around shocked by the phone.

How did it get here? Is this another prank or something? Her mind was racing so much she didn't notice long sharp claws ready to grab her. A large shadow eclipsed Claires form completely covering her own shadow. She began to shake slowly turning around to something big and grey. She screamed as the beast grabbed her dragging her off into the darkness of the woods.

* * *

 _ **Downstairs**_

 **"Boi-oi-oi-oing! Here's our one-way ticket to the spirit real!"** Chris pulled out an old ouija board. **"Here's our ticket to the spirit realm."**

 **"You know what no. I've been through enough spooking for one night okay."** Sam turned and walked up the stairs to the bath. **"I see a hot bath in my crystal ball"**

On the way up Sam passed Jacob coming down nodding to acknowledge the other.

 **"Hey a ouija board. I got to see this."**

Ashley, Chris, Jacob, and Josh went to the library set up the board. Surrounding it with a few candles the final touches.

 **"Are you joining us, Jacob ?"** Ashley asked from her spot between Chris and Josh.

 **"Sure."** He said grabbing a nearby chair placing it between Josh and Ashley. Their arms brushed a little making Ashley blush. The four went through a seance placing fingers on the maker. The board spells out warning. Asking the spirit questions freaking out Josh enough for him to get angry and leave.

 **"Let's give Josh some time to cool off."** Jacob stood to grab a candle for light.

 **"I think we should go look for clues in the library."** Ashley said making her way to the stairs.

 **"Yeah, it won't hurt to look."** Chris said following behind.

 **"I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm gonna check in with the others."** Jacob says walking off waving on his way down the stairs deeper into the lodge.

 _ **Upstairs Ty and Rue**_

Light laughter and low music played throughout the room. The duo calmed down from the fight earlier both a little tipsy but nowhere near drunk. The duo somehow ended up talking about all the crazy things the group went through even some of them had Beth and Hannah in it. Ty young daughter was brought up and it somehow leads to a kiss. After a few seconds, the two pulled apart. Staring into each other's eyes.

 **"What was that?"** Rue said a bit shook.

 **"A kiss"** Ty said smirking.

 **"No, you kissed me."** Rue bit her lip cheeks heating up.

 **"You kissed back"** Ty slowly looked down at her lips then back to her eyes.

 **"Fuck it"** Rue pressed her lips back to Ty climbing on top of him. Running her hands up and down his body. Ty snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer. The kisses went from soft and sweet to deep and breathless. Rue moaned grinding her hips down on Ty gaining a deep growl from him. She smirked kissing his cheek then the slowly down her neck.

Three loud knocks on the door scared two. Rue rolled off of the bed making a loud noise when she hit the floor. Ty was trying to straighten out his close when the door opened.

 **"What was that?"** Sam said looking at Ty.

 **"Rue fell."** Ty held a pillow to his lap.

 **"I'm ok."** Rue wave one hand in the air from the side of the bed.

 **"Ok I just came in to check on you and see if everything was alright."** She finally noticed the situation a bottle of liquor, Rue on the floor and Ty looking a little awkward. Sam slowly eased out of the room. **"But I can tell that everything is going more than good."**

 **"I'll just let myself out."** Sam teased laughing as she closed the door behind herself. Rue groaned on the floor rolling on her back laying there looking up at the ceiling.

 **"Are you ok?"** Ty leaned over the edge of the bed looking down at her.

 **"Yeah"** Rue looked up at him.

 **"Want to keep going?"** Ty smirked down at her.

 **"Do you think it's bad that I really want to."** Rue bit he bottom lip sitting up coming face to face with him. Ty didn't answer he just pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

 _ **Kitchen with Simon**_

Simon pulls open the fridge and is welcomed to a mix of different types of food. He pulled out two frozen pizzas, some meat, and drinks. Placed them on the counter and preheated the oven. Grabbed a glass poured himself some sprite.

 **"Whats taking everyone so long."** He said leaning on the island taking a sip.

Then walks in a large man in a white mask wearing overalls. He slowly walked up to Simon sizing him up.

 **"Very funny guys whats up with the outfit."** Simon says laughing and putting his glass down.

The man says nothing continuing to walk up to him. Simon finally notices the rope in his hand and a cloth in the other when he gets arm's length away. Simon started to freak out tossed his drink in the strangers face and went running. He didn't get far the stranger covered his nose and mouth with the cloth. Simon struggled to get in a few hits but he began to feel drowsy. He tries to keep his eyes open but the get to heavy for him and he passes out.

* * *

What ** _do you think_ will _happen next?_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy._**


End file.
